Yoshi's Diary, Revealed
by The Yoshi Prince
Summary: My Favorite Character has a dark secret...Final Chapter is up!!. Please Read and review
1. The Diary

Another Yoshi Fanfic...what can I say? I like Yoshi! Just look at my penname! This particular fanfic is somewhat entertaining...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, or any other characters in this fic.  
  
Chapter 1: The Diary...  
  
One day, Mario and Luigi where strolling through Dino-Isle. "Do you think Yoshi will want to play some baseball?" Mario asked energetically. "Who cares?" Replied the Evil Luigi (Sorry, I'm not a Luigi fan...but this fanfic is dedicated to Yoshi, not to mocking other characters, so I must stop this). "Ahh...c'mon, bro. You gotta have some enthusiasm." Said Mario. "Okay...(he lightened his voice, puffed up his cheeks [on his face!!], and sparkled his eyes.) why don't we see what Yoshi is doing today, hmm? (He returned to normal) That's better..." "WHAT?!" "Ha! That's what you sound like all the time!" "Hmph! I'm gonna go play with Yoshi!" "Go ahead!"  
  
Meanwhile, Yoshi was eating lunch, four dino berries. Right when he was about to eat, a knock came to the door, "Damn it! Oh, well!" Yoshi thought to himself. He answered it. "Oh! Hi, Mario!" "Hey, Yoshi! Mmm...that smells like dino-berries!" "Yup! Want some?" "No thank you! I just wanted to know if you wanted to come out, and play some E-ball?" "Sure!" While they ran outside (with Yoshi taking the berries), Luigi had been lurking in the shadows, waiting. When the two friends were out of sight, Luigi ran in, he wanted to know what secrets were concealed in Yoshi's diary. "Aha! Found it!" He snagged the diary from the bed. He was shocked to know what the first sentence was!"  
  
It read as follows: "For my first step of domination over the entire Mushroom Kingdom, I will be rid of the following beings; Koopa (Bowser, to you Americans!!), Toad (I know, I know, Toad has a Japanese name, too!) Wario, and...LUIGI...  
  
"No, it can't be..." Luigi thought, "He couldn't be thinking this...Koopa, maybe, Toad, understandable, Wario, I hate that guy, too, but...why me...why would he be motivated to make a hit list? I've got to tell Mario!!"  
  
Luigi went to the Dino-courts, where Yoshi and Mario were playing against Boshi and a Yellow Yoshi he didn't know. "MARIO!" Luigi yelled across the court. "WHAT IS IT?" Mario asked, yelling across the court as well. "I NEED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!!" "JUST TELL ME HERE!!" "I NEED TO TELL YOU...ALONE!!" All of the Yoshis had done an 'Ooooh...!' and Luigi had scolded while Mario just laughed. Mario told them that he would be right back and followed Luigi...  
  
"WHAT?!" Mario screamed. "It can't be true, I mean, I know you don't like eachother, but I didn't think he would want to kill you..." "Neither did I, until I read his diary..." "Okay, two things Luigi, why were you reading his diary, and what were the last five things you did to Yoshi to make him think psychotically?" "I'll explain the first one later, but, for the five things, let's see...I took his food, I pushed him in the mud, I made him regurgetate that one Koopa burger, I killed us both in our one-on-one in Super Smash Bros. Melee, and I also 'accidently' gave him a poison berry when we were camping." "Poor Yoshi! No wonder he wants to kill you, I can't imagine the things you have done to him apart from that...well, we better get you out of this...first, apologize to Yoshi." "WHAT?!" "JUST DO IT, YOU MORON!!!!" Now, the three Yoshis were wondering why Mario was yelling. "Hmm..." Yoshi said with a glint in his eye. Boshi turned and saw Yoshi standing there suspiciously. "Dude...you look like you're planning something that could drastically change all of the population of the Mushroom Kingdom, or something..." "No, thats not what I'm thinking at all...I was thinking about cookies..." "Mmmm! Cookies!" 'That got him to steer the other way.' Thought Yoshi. "I'd better make a note to be rid of Boshi, too. His arrogance and pompous attitude sickens me..." "Well, Yoshi...Luigi was just talking about a 'problem' of his...he is kind of embarrassed of it...." "Oh, that's okay..." Yoshi said in a cheery voice.  
  
"I, I'm sorry, Yoshi." Luigi said with all of his might. Yoshi was assuming Luigi was referring to the 'berry' incident. "It's okay..." Yoshi said in a reassuring voice. Luigi didn't trust that that was enough...it was time to take matters into his own hands...he was going to have to kill Yoshi, before Yoshi killed him! Mario had told Daisy and Peach about everything; "That's awful!" Peach said. "I hope Luigi will be okay!" Daisy exclaimed. "Don't worry," Mario said, "I'm sure Luigi will talk Yoshi out of it (I hope)."  
  
The next day, Luigi had paid a visit to Yoshi's hut, and he had a Mauser to do Yoshi in...the question was...'was he ready to kill? You bet!' He thought to himself...he aimed the gun at the little green dino's head..."3! 2! 1!" He pulled the trigger, but forgot to reload the gun. "Idiotic plumber!" Yoshi laughed to himself, apparantly, he was pretending to sleep. "You tried to kill me, eh? Well, you must have read my diary, then. I was planning to kill the victims in order...but, I'll make an acception, I'll kill you first!!" Yoshi pulled out an egg. "Oh, no!" Luigi said in a sarcastic voice, "an egg..." "Not just an egg you dimwit...an egg bomb!! It will most nearly destroy anything within a five meter radius...not much, right? But...it is also attracted to its victims!" "Eww..." "Not in that way, you idiotic...oh, well...think what you want, I don't care! You're gonna die, anyway!" Luigi was running out of options fast! He didn't know what could save him from this situation...  
  
Yoshi was about to hurl the egg! "Please! Yoshi! Stop! I mean't you no harm! I just wanted to make Mario mad!" "So you used me as a toy for revenge! Now I will kill you! Any last words?" "Actually..." "Too late!" With that, he threw the egg bomb at Luigi...at first, Luigi had dodged the bomb, but then it came back, and there was but one item to remember the plumber by, his left shoe...Yoshi picked it up, and was shocked to discover what he did. "I don't believe this...he's a bad boy!" Yoshi laughed maniacally and went to bed with a satisfacting smile...  
  
Mario was wondering why it took so long for Luigi to return...'he never usually takes this long to finish his buisness' with other people,' he thought to himself, 'come to think of it, I don't really know anyone who he makes buisness deals with, I hope it isn't with terrorrists' he joked.  
  
(Somewhere in Iraq): "I wonder where Luigi is with those bombs?" "I knew we couldn't trust him!" "Let's seek him out, and destroy him!" (Everyone cheering): "YEAH!!!!"  
  
That night, Yoshi had a dream about Birdo and him, and he smiled...  
  
Mario had decided to go to Yoshi's hut to investigate...when he got there, he heard Yoshi giggling, and Yoshi saying "You're so naughty, Birdo!" 'Oh...that's disgusting!' Mario thought. 'Oh, well...everyone is entitled to like what he or she wants to like...' Then, he saw a shoe that looked much like his own...only, slightly bigger...'What's Yoshi doing with Luigi's shoe?' Then, he had a really disturbing image in his mind...'No.' He thought, 'Luigi wouldn't try to seduce Yoshi, that's too far, even for him!' Then, he saw a note in the shoe...he pulled it out, and was even more disturbed at what it said...  
  
So how did you like the first cahpter? Much better than my first fic, in my opinion (Unless you're a Luigi fan, I'm sincerely sorry! If enough people flame me, I'll change it! Deal?) I can't put what the note said since this fic is rated PG-13, and I can't write R rated fics, yet. Let's just say it would be under mature sexual themes had it been rated R, try to figure it out and put what you think it is in the reviews, since there is no limit to what you put in them! ^_^ 


	2. The Next Victim or An Unexpected Ally

Last time we left, Yoshi had just killed Luigi...let's see who he's going to kill next...  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own anyone...just read the story!!  
  
Chapter 2: The next Victim.  
  
Yoshi had just woken up from his pleasurable dream to discover Mario sitting at his table, staring at him in a scary manner. "What'sup, Mario?" Yoshi said, in a half awake tone. "Oh, nothing...I'm just curious... did you murder my brother?" "Oh, you poor plumber...Yoshi said in a sympathetic tone, "it was horrible!" He ran up to Mario, bawling, "I couldn't stand the site of it! A shy guy attacked me, but I was scared and hid behind Luigi, whom was equally afraid!" "Then what happened?" "Umm...I think I must have blacked out! I can't remember what happened!" "That's awful! I wonder what happened to Luigi!!" "So do I..." Yoshi grinned to himself, secretly.  
  
Mario and Yoshi had told Daisy and Peach what had happened...then, Yoshi eyed Daisy, and scanned her from head to toe...he liked what he saw! 'Hmm...' he thought to himself, 'this could be my oppurtunity, she looks much nicer than Birdo!' Daisy noticed Yoshi staring at her, bleakly. "Umm...Yoshi? What are you staring at?...? Hello? Hellllo?!" She snapped her fingers a couple times...then Yoshi's eyes started returning to normal. "I'm sorry, Daisy..." Yoshi said in his normal voice. "It's okay..." but in reality, she felt uncomfortable around Yoshi...as if...he was the one who killed her love...not the shy guy...  
  
When the guys left, Daisy told Peach she didn't trust Yoshi, "I don't think he can be trusted any further! He's a green dinosaur, that's the sign of evil!!!!" Suddenly...Yoshi sneezed. "Are you catching a cold?" Mario asked. "No..." he said in a cool, dark voice, he narrowed his eyes and realized Daisy was talking about him to somebody, preferably Peach. Back to the girls...Daisy was foaming at the mouth...Peach was a bit concerned about Daisy. "Are you okay?" Peach asked, "yeess, I...am....!!" She looked very drugged, and Peach didn't like it!! Daisy started towards Peach, and Peach screamed as loud as she could!! Mushroom soldiers were rushing in by the tens! "What's going on here, Daisy?!" The head captain asked, demanding an answer. "What!?" Daisy said in a demonic voice..."Oh my God!!!!!" The captain screamed as Daisy sprinted towards him...she grabbed him and consumed him!! Everyone hollered in loud voices!! Yoshi sensed danger in the castle...he told Mario to jump on his back, Mario followed his order without hesitation, and they were off to the castle.  
  
They got there in no later than a minute, "WHAT THE HELL?!!!!" Mario and Yoshi exclaimed in loud voices, Yoshi punched Daisy so hard in the face, that she had a big, red, Yoshi fist implanted on her left (face) cheek! "AHHH!!!!" Peach screamed in the midst of peril Yoshi put the palm of his hand on her mouth and did a 'shh' motion...he told everyone he needed to speak to her, alone. Everyone left, even Mario! Peach hesitated to scream when he lifted his hand away...but he 'shhed' her, again...then he lunged his face at her own...they kissed for a few seconds, then Peach stopped resisting, and continued for about a minute. Suddenly, Mario saw through a crack in the door, "oh, no!" He said to himself. "He'll pay for that!" He once again, said to himself. Yoshi sensed Mario's presence, and stopped immediately. Peach was just leaning against Yoshi, with her eyes closed. Yoshi clenched her head softly, and stroked her hair while looking down at her. Mario was enraged, he thought Yoshi was his best friend! 'He probably killed Luigi, too!' he thought. Mario ran into the room, but as he did, Toad stabbed him with a spear! "Why...Toad?" Mario slumped to the floor, dripping blood from his mouth."I am sworn to protect Princess from all intruders," he said, then winked to Yoshi and the Princess.  
  
That night, Yoshi slept at the castle...Peach was already asleep, Daisy was in the infirmary, and Yoshi was in the guest wing, writing in his diary: "I have had a change of heart today," he talked as he was writing, "I have decided to switch Mario and Toad!" He erased Toad's name, and put Mario's in it's place...he also put a check next to Mario's and Luigi's name, and also added Daisy's name and put 'maybe' in parenthesis next to it.  
  
Thus ends Chapter 2...I am really sorry, but nobody complained, so I'm keepin' it, now! Luigi and Mario are officially dead in this fanfic...and Toad is off of the list, Yay!! Chapter 3 will come!! And I left no cliffhangers!!! 


	3. The Next, Next Victim

Mario had died last chapter, today's should be the next victim.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yoshi, Toad, Wario, Peach, or Koopa. They are trademark of Nintendo.  
  
Chapter 3: The next, next Victim.  
  
Yoshi had woken to Peach's weeping. "What's wrong?" He asked. "Mario and Luigi are dead, now." She began to wipe her eyes with her handkerchief. "Don't worry, princess." Yoshi said in a warm, calm voice, "I will stay by your side for as long as you want..." "Really...?" She looked up slowly, into his hypnotic gaze of reassureance, then smiled, and kissed him. They kissed for a good four minutes, and Toad walked by. He glanced quickly and smiled while walking away, he was happy for the two. Yoshi had looked up and realized there were still two victims left; Koopa, and that annoying little Mario double, Wario. He decided to take out Wario first, Wario disgusted him more than Koopa.  
  
He gave Princess a quick peck on the cheek and left, saying he had 'buisiness to attend to.' She just watched him walk away, and continued to smile, thinking of the wedding plans she had for her and Yoshi. Yoshi had laid some coins on the ground in front of Wario's house. "I'ma Wario, and I'ma gonna win!" Wario said, idiotically. Yoshi hated that man with a passion! Wario ran to the money at a speed of 1/5 a mile per hour! He snatched it! He turned around, and saw Yoshi standing there, glaring at him, menacingly. He was nervous, and sweat dropped down his face. Yoshi just said "Boo..." "Wario knew what was in store for him...getting turned into an egg! But Yoshi had different plans. He raced at Wario, and knocked him out.  
  
When Wario woke up, he was in a dungeon, he was hanging by his hands on a wall. He saw skeletons everywhere, now he was very scared! "These will be your new friends, Wario!" Echoed a dark, cold voice. "Who's there?!" Wario demanded. "Who do you think, you upside-down pear?!" Responded the voice. "I don't know! But I'ma Wario, and I'ma gonna win!" "SHUT UP!!" The voice hollered back. "I will not be insulted by your annoying line! It's almost as degrading as 'Wahoo!'" Wario now knew it was Yoshi, and was frightened by the harshness in his voice, "I'lla make you an offer!" Wario said. "No..." Yoshi said cooly, "I don't want rewards or bribe treats for letting you go, I just want revenge!" "I'lla help you!" "That's just a sorry attempt to save your fat ass!" "I know! But it wasa worth a try!" "Not good enough!" With that, Yoshi shoved a bomb down Wario's throat, and told him he had one hour to live, then Wario was very scared. "No!!" Wario said in disbelief, "there must be a way to stop it!" "Nope! The only was is to poo it out...dammit! Why did I tell him?!" He covered his mouth at the mistake he had made! Wario's eyes sparkled when he heard the solution, "I love doing that! This'll be easy! UNNNHHNNN!!!!!!!" He started turning very red! Eventually the was a "Puuu!" Noise and the bomb exploded in his bottom area. There was a visible brown stain in his pants, now, as Yoshi had pointed out, and Wario responded with "that was already there from the other times!" And Yoshi fell with a big sweat mark on his head. Yoshi had had enough! He pulled out a knife, and stabbed Wario straight through the heart (or whatever might be there, in Wario's case!), and pulled the bloody dagger out of Wario's body. Wario just slumped (or attempted to, since he was still attached to the chains)!  
  
That night, when Yoshi returned, Peach came to him like a dog does to its master, and kissed him, practically knocking him down. He regained balance, and continued kissing Peach. When they stopped, they both raced towards Peach's room and the paragraph needs to end before they get there or this'll be rated R...  
  
Two hours later...  
  
Yoshi was in his bed, checking off Wario's name. Then he smiled to himself and went to sleep.  
  
How did you like chapter 3? If the last part was too disturbing, I'll get rid of it! Just Review to let me know how you feel. 


	4. The Final Showdown

Last time, Wario died. But that still isn't enough to quench Yoshi's thirst for revenge...  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this fic.  
  
Chapter 4: The Last Victim.  
  
Yoshi had thought of how to kill Koopa...should it be strangling?...or maybe a poison treat? The   
options were almost endless for Koopa's fate...Yoshi was pretty excited! He was almost done!   
Yoshi had gone to Koopa's lair. And of course, Koopa had not expected Yoshi's visit...but he   
thought he should be able to take care of him...Yoshi took a German Mauser with him. But, Koopa   
wasn't going to go down easily.  
  
As Yoshi broke through the door, Koopa sent Bob-ombs towards Yoshi. Yoshi wasn't panicky just   
yet. He shot each one. Koopa then sent Goombas and Koopa's Troopas next. Yoshi yawned and   
SMASHED them into oblivion! Koopa was worried...usuallly his troops did all of the dirty work   
for him! Of course, he still is stronger than his own troops. So Koopa decided to take Yoshi   
out! Yoshi shot the big turtle with his gun, it made Koopa flinch, and fell to the ground for a   
moment. Yoshi ran up to him and aimed the gun right at Koopas head. Koopa looked up, and thought   
of something to save himself! "I can't meet your power..." Koopa said in a sorry voice, "...so,   
please let me be a good guy, like you and Mario..." Yoshi looked confused, he backed away from   
the helpless creature for a moment...then turned around. He started to walk away, and said "I   
can't take you with me...but I can't come to kill you, either..." Koopa walked slowly up to   
Yoshi...he was about to swipe Yoshi in the head, when Yoshi turned around and shot Koopa. It   
wasn't enough to kill him, but it put him to his knees, and some blood spilled on the floor.  
"I can still hope you burn in Hell, Koopa!" Koopa had been wounded in the shoulder. "Dammit!"  
Koopa shouted as he looked at the scenario. "Heh...I'll just disable you to the point where   
you're helpless!" Yoshi shot Koopas feet, then he shot his other shoulder. He decided it was   
now, or never. He shot Koopa in the back, and the bullet penetrated through his shell and it  
cracked it! Yoshi made a whistle noise, as if to summon something...there was a big rumbling   
noise and the castle started to shake. Suddenly, thousands of Goombas, Magikoopas, and Koopa's   
Troopas and Paratroopas flooded into the room. Yoshi told them their master has been using them,  
and now is their time to get revenge! They started to cover Koopa, and he could just watch,  
helplessly as he was being killed by his own army! Yoshi laughed as he picked up a Bob-omb, set  
it to five minutes, and put it next to the pile of enemies! He also summoned the rest of the  
Bob-omb army, and they just surrounded the entire pile (Yoshi was kind of disturbed, though, as  
the pile looked like a mega orgy!) Yoshi turned and headed home. as soon as he walked out the   
castle door, he looked up (towards the castle) and was counting down as he looked at his watch,  
"five, four, three, two, one..." BOOOOOM!!!!! There was a wave of energy as the castle was  
completely annhilated, and the explosion just barely missed Yoshi...Yoshi smiled as his work was   
finally done!   
  
When he got home, him and Peach laughed as he told her of what he did to Koopa! She was a   
bit shocked, though, because she didn't quite expect him to be so brutal!! Oh, well, she thought  
to herself. Peach went to bed, and Yoshi went to the kitchen, he was very hungry! When he got a   
dozen cookies (courtesy of the cook), he consumed them in less than a second! The cook told him   
he deserved this item he found when he used to be an archeologist. He said it had some power in   
it, but he didn't know what the power was, or how to unlock it. People have searched for it   
their entire lives...Yoshi was intrigued by this! Yoshi was out of his killing spree, and now he  
realized how much pain he put Peach through with killing her love, Mario. The relic started to  
emit a strange blue color! A voice atratde to talk in Yoshi's head, "what is your desire?" Yoshi  
was puzzled, is this for real? The voice repeated itself, "what is your desire?" Yoshi   
responded, "I wish to bring back Mario and Luigi!" The cook was confused, and then he realized  
Yoshi must have tapped into its power...and he was glad with the wish he made! Mario woke up   
from his casket in his room! "Wha...what happened?" Luigi rose, too. He was in Daisy's basement.  
"Wh...where am I?" Luigi was as confused as Mario. "What a strange dream.." They said in unison.  
Yoshi's consciounce was clear! He started to take a walk through the castle hall...  
  
Yoshi, Luigi, Mario, and Peach were sitting around a cake, and Toad came in..."what the   
hell?!" He thought to himself. "Yoshi, can I talk to you outside, for a moment?" "Sure, toad!"  
They walked outside, and Toad was asking in shock why Mario and Luigi were still standing!  
Yoshi explained. Toad was no longer confused! They went back in, and everyone said "Happy   
Birthday, Yoshi!" Yoshi blew out the candles, and he ate some cake. "Mmmm...berry! Thanks,  
Princess!" "No problem, Yoshi!" Yoshi got some presents: a baseball from Mario, a saddle  
polishing kit (also polishes booties! [thats the shoes that Yoshi wears.]) from Peach, a knife,  
from Toad, and a condom, from Luigi. "What's this for?" Yoshi asked. Luigi whispered it to   
Yoshi, and everyone else had a sweatmark! Yoshi said "YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO USE THOSE WHEN YOU DO  
THAT?!" And Peach whispered to Yoshi "it's okay, Yoshi, you don't have to...its just if you want  
to have sex without accidently producing any offspring!" "Oh...okay! Thanks, Luigi! I think..."  
Luigi just laughed...and said "Hope you use it sometime soon!" "What's that supposed to mean?!"  
Peach asked, alarmed. "You know damn well what it means!"  
  
~The End  
  
Hope you enjoyed this fic! 


End file.
